Never Again
by dreamfightdo
Summary: During Car, Rain, and fire. What if that clownhad been a bit more...convincing? Bade! Slight Cabbie and Trandre. Rated T for some subject matter.


**Let me start off by saying, there are about four of these clown stories on the sight right now. I know. Also, if you don't like it, I'll give you two stories that you'll like way better. Car, Rain, Fire, Danger by LizArianaJadeCat and Where We Die of Laughter by kikudog6. I swear, the clowns in those stories are the reason mental intuitions were created! **

**Well here goes a futile attempt at this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or wouldn't have a creepy clown scaring teenagers for life on the show *cough* DAN! *cough***

"Tori," Jade interrupted midway through Tori's rant.

"What?" Tori asked her two friends with nervous expressions on their faces. Cat pointed," Behind you," she whispered.

Tori turned around to find herself face to face with a disturbing looking clown. His costume was tattered and had looked like it hadn't been washed in days; maybe weeks.

"Can I have a ride to your house," the clown asked in a chilling voice. Tori smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, we're actually taking our friend to San Diego," she said uneasily.

"Can I have a ride to San Die-ego?" The clown asked, emphasizing the 'Die' in Diego.

"Uh," Tori started, searching for the door handle of the car behind her. She grabs hold of the handle and whips around the others following. She's held back by the clown grabbing her soaking top. He turns her around and smacks her.

"You never answered my question," he growled in her ear.

Cat whimpered slightly at the sight of her friend in the grasp of a terrifying clown. The clown looked at her, his eyes sympathetic.

"Oh, don't worry princess," his voice full of venom as he spat out each word," it was only a little smack. Trust me, I can do much worse," he said, a dark smile crossing his lips. He ushered Tori into the backseat of the car and got in the passenger seat next to Jade whose face remained solemn.

"I'll tell you the directions, Babe," the clown said halfheartedly at Jade. The word babe echoed in Jade's mind, reminding her of Beck. The boy who she had given her heart and allowed him to stomp all over in the end.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you," she spat at the clown.

He smiled at her, his face resembling the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He pulled a small pocket knife and let it open above his head.

"Pretty, isn't it," he asked rubbing the blade between his fingers. He looked back up at her," again, I'll tell you the directions and you drive, understand," he asked. Jade nodded in reluctant agreement.

The car remained silent except for the occasional direction from the clown. After a while he asked," What is this rat?" Gesturing to the hamster, Fat Santa.

"That's our science project, the hamster is supposed to make the robot work," Cat answered softly.

"Well it disgusts me," the clown said, picking the animal by one hand like it was a dirty rag. Tori and Cat watched in horror as he dropped the hamster out the window. "Turn in here," he said as if nothing had happened. Jade pulled into a driveway with two large metal gates being guarded by the green vines growing along them. When Jade moved the car through the gates, they were greeted by the sight of an old house.

The paint was peeling of every side of the house. From what was visible to the group, there were at least three stories. There was a princess tower connection to the house that was placed next to the porch. Above the porch sat a balcony with a railing no taller than 3 feet. Above that was a set of windows that could have been the attic. All the windows were blocked from wood or filth so you couldn't see out… or in for that matter.

"Out," the clown said harshly. Jade climbed out first, then Tori, followed closely by Cat. "Come with me," he ordered. The girls followed obediently up to the house.

When the girls got to the house they were greeted by brick surrounding an unwelcoming door. The clown pushed Cat who caused a domino effect into Jade who was knocked to the ground by the force. The clowned walked to her a stared down at her. He spat at her and sternly said,

"Get up," she did as told, cursing out the clown under her breath. He led them into the house revealing the inside to be dusty and filled with cobwebs. The small amount of furniture was covered in white sheets. The floor was uneven causing Tori to trip and land in front of the clown. In turn, he stomped on her hand his heel landing on her wrist. Tori cried out in pain and was then kicked in the side and told to shut up.

Jade helped the silently crying Tori to her feet.

"Come with me," the clown ordered, begging to climbing the rickety stairs. Jade looked at the other two girls whose faces were wet and swollen. She began an uneasy assent up the stairs. Tori and Cat followed, their arms linked.

When they got to the apparent destination the clown opened another old door, shoving Jade through the wooden frame roughly followed by Cat and Tori. He slammed the door and locked it with a loud click.

"How are we going to get out of here, "Tori asked, grasping her wrist, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe we could call someone," Cat suggested, her voice cracking.

"Cat, we don't have our cellphones," Tori sadly pointed out.

"You don't," Jade said, her voice full of relief," but I do." Jade took out her red Pearphone picking the top contact, not bothering to see who it was. The door started to rattle and jade typed 'help' and hit the send button. The clown burst through the door and stormed over to Jade, ripping the phone out of her hands. He threw the red phone against the wall, breaking it into pieces. He took out his knife again. He brings the knife down, slashing Jade's cheek. She puts her hand to her cheek staring up at the clown in shock.

"Be lucky it wasn't worse," he hisses. He turns to Cat and Tori.

"Let this be a lesson," he says," don't undermine me and don't play games with me or it'll be worse than a scratch." He storms out of the room, slamming and locking the door yet again.

Jade took her hand off her cheek. The first think she noticed was it was burning like nothing else. She looks at her hand which has a streak of glistening crimson colored blood across her palm. She runs two fingers over her cheek with her other hand to reveal the fact it was still bleeding. Cat started to cry.

"Jade, what if we never get out of here," she sobbed out.

"We will, I promise," Jade said applying pressure to the gash.

The group fell silent again and looked around the room for the first time. The whole room was damp and dirty. There was one mattress in the corner of the room with the springs popping out in a few places. There was a cotton blanket placed on a box in the room. Tori and Jade looked at each other. They knew they were thinking the same thing; their own little slice of hell.

...

Beck walked into school, his usual happy self, pleased with his prank on Trina. Andre and Robbie approached Beck.

"Hey man," Andre said," Have you heard from any of the girls."

"Nope, why," Beck asked.

"Nobody's seen them since Friday," Robbie said.

"Maybe they're just late," Beck suggested trying not to think too much of it.

When lunch came and the girls were still nowhere to be found, the boys began to get a little worried. Beck pulled out his black Pearphone which he had charged this morning. He saw he had gotten a text message from Jade. Beck let out a sigh of relief.

"I've got a text from Jade," he said. The others smiled at the news. Beck opened the message and just as quickly as his smile appeared, it dissipated.

"What's the matter," Andre asked.

"It says help." Beck said never taking his eyes off the phone. "It's dated Saturday night." The other boys looked at him, panic setting in.

"Trina," Beck shouted as the older Vega approached.

She scoffed at him." What do _you_ want," she inquired.

"Do you know where Tori went Saturday night?" Beck asked ignoring the fact she was so rude to him.

"No, they said something about Cat's brother's car." Trina said.

"Ok, thanks," Andre said.

Robbie called Cat's parents who said Cat was going to San Diego with Tori and Jade and was supposed to be back last night.

"Looks like we're going to San Diego," Beck said standing up from the round table.

He silently hoped nothing bad had happened. As much as Jade could piss him off, he'd hate if anything bad happened to her. At this point she'd call him out for being a sap and then kiss him. He missed her so much. Even the fighting. She was his everything and to think she could be hurt or even, God forbid, dead somewhere was eating away at him.

…

It had been two days since Jade had sent the text and was sure it had failed to send or the person that read it didn't care. Cat went into another coughing fit. She had been having them since yesterday and they slowly got worse each time. To add to this fact, Tori's wrist had been declared broken by herself the next morning when she still couldn't move it.

The clown hadn't returned since the night he smashed Jade's phone and the three girls were happy with this. The last thing they wanted was him in the same room. Just as Cat finished her coughing fit, the clown stumbled into the room more than clearly drunk. Now he didn't look like a clown. He wore old faded out jeans and a stained white t-shirt. Jade saw this as an opportunity. She stood up and faced the man who wasn't much older than thirty at most.

"What's your name," Jade asked," and what do you want with us?"

"The name's Matt," the man slurred out. "It should be obvious what I want with you. I'm going to sell you and if I can't find a desperate enough man to buy you then I'll just have to kill you." He said a joker like grin crossing his drunken face.

Jade shoved him causing to tumble into a dresser in the corner. Come on she signaled for Tori and Cat to follow her. The three girls took off down the stairs. Cat and Tori were the first out and Jade tried to follow but was grabbed by her hair by Matt. Tori stopped and started to go back towards Jade.

"Go, I'll be fine," Jade yelled at Tori. She gave Jade one last look of sorrow and panic before taking off down the driveway, dragging a crying Cat behind her.

Matt spun her around." You shouldn't have done that," he breathed in her face, flooding her nostrils with the stench of alcohol. "I was going to be nice and kill you quick for that little trick you pulled up there, but after this you're going to have to die a slow death." Matt threatens using his knife to cut her stomach.

…

The boys had continued to drive down the road, eyes locked in different directions. Beck saw to hitch hikers up the street a ways.

"Oh my God, it's Cat and Tori," Robbie said pointing to the two girls Beck had just seen. When he looked again he noticed the bright red hair of Cat and let out a small sigh of relief. Andre pulled over to the side of the street hoping out of the car, rapidly followed by Beck and Robbie. When the two disheveled girls caught sight of their friends they took off full speed toward them. Tori practically jumped into Andre's arms and Cat into Robbie's.

Cat whimpered "Jadey" into Robbie's shoulder over and over.

"Tori," Beck started," where's Jade?" Tori and Cat's eyes simultaneously welled up with tears. Cat began to sob into Robbie's shoulder causing Beck's heart to drop.

"She- she got caught by the person that kidnapped us on the way out. We wanted to help her, but she told us to leave. I'm so sorry Beck," Tori said, her voice cracking at the end. Cat began to cough violently.

"Where is she," Beck asked again.

"Up the road, the dirt driveway." Tori said wincing as she pointed.

"You guys take them to the hospital," Beck said to Robbie and Andre," I'm going to find Jade if it kills me."

…

Matt had blindfolded and gaged Jade and took her out on the dock. Once they were there he forced to sit and tied her ankles and wrists together, adding a weight around the tie on her ankles. Beck had just gotten up the driveway in time to see the two on the dock. He continued to run towards them and watched in horror as the man pushed Jade off the dock. Jade let out a muffled scream before hitting the water. Beck got to the dock and didn't even hesitate in jumping in after Jade.

He desperately looked for her. He caught sight of a green highlight and swam down toward her. He reached out for her and grabbed hold of a rag that was the blindfold he ripped it off her head and she looked at him desperation and panic in her face. It almost killed Beck when he had to surface for air. He saw Jade still fighting to get the ties off her wrists. Beck dived farther down and fumbled with the weight. Again he had to surface. This time he could tell Jade was losing her will. This time he managed to unhitch the weight and dragged Jade to the surface.

When he broke through he let his lungs fill with air. Jade coughed harshly spitting out water each time. When she finished she looked at Beck and threw her arms around his neck. She clung to him for dear life as he swam them both back to shore.

He looked at her for the first time automatically noticing the cut along her cheek; then the one on her stomach where her shirt had been ripped. Beck was about to say something when Matt approached the couple.

"What's the big idea superman?" Matt asked angrily.

"Well you just tried to drown my friend," Beck said equally as angry. Matt threw a punch that Beck narrowly missed. It wasn't too hard to pin him considering how wasted he was. The police sirens came into ear shot as soon as Matt was pinned on the ground.

The police dragged the kidnapper to one of the cruisers while Beck returned to Jade's side.

"Are you ok," Beck asked.

"What do you think? In the past three days I've been kidnapped, starved, and nearly drowned" Jade snapped trying to act tough about it. Beck saw right through it.

"Jade," he said, implying he wanted the truth.

She sighed slightly, her voice shaking," Thank you," she said. "It was terrifying. Knowing I was going to die."

"I don't need you to thank me, I'm just happy your alive."

"Can we talk to you, son," One of the officers asked looking at Beck. He nodded and stood. Jade grabbed his arm and gave him a nervous look. Beck smiled and helped her up off the ground and intertwined her fingers with his own. Jade leaned over to him and whispered,

"Don't you dare leave me, again." He leaned back and whispered,

"I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her temple and smiled to himself. He wouldn't leave her again. Never again.

**Dang this is like 7 pages! I don't know how I managed to write this whole thing! I hate writing these kinds of stories because I don't enjoy having to abuse the characters in my stories. I hope I didn't just waste your lives with an awful story. If you would be so kind as to review?**


End file.
